Underworld after Evolution : Rebirth of the Evil
by BrokenDream83
Summary: Selene e Michael ce l'hanno fatta: Marcus è morto e loro sono insieme, alla luce del sole. Ma è davvero finita? Chi è interessato al sangue di Marcus,e perchè? Non è finita per nessuno. -sequel of Underworld Evolution: I'm working on english translation-


**Diclaimer:** Fan fiction ispirata al film Underworld 2: Evolution. Il film e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono. Sono solo una fan.

**Author's Notes:** Sto lavorando alla traduzione in inglese. Spero che qualcuno la legga comunque :)

* * *

Capitolo 1

**Bloody Basements**

Il sole non poteva più ferirla. Dopo secoli di buio, poteva guardare sorgere il sole senza paura di morire. Lui era vivo, lì di fronte a lei. Si avvicinò e la baciò: sì, era davvero vivo.

" Credevo di averti perduto. " gli disse lei. L'uomo le sorrise.

" Sono tornato per te. Per stare con te, per sempre. "

Lei piangeva, accarezzando quel viso che fino a pochi minuti prima, era sicura di non rivedere mai più.

" E' finita, Selene. E tu sei libera di vivere. " le disse accarezzandole i capelli.

No, non era finita. Si era solo concluso un capitolo, e presto se ne sarebbe aperto un altro. Ma non voleva rovinare quel momento così intenso, e tacque sorridendogli tra le lacrime di gioia.

" Sì, è finita. Andiamo via da qui, Michael. Portami via. "

Lui la prese per mano e insieme si avviarono verso la loro nuova vita. Alla luce del sole.

/---------------/

" Cazzo, che macello. "

Due uomini si aggiravano tra i resti di diverse creature, disgustati e increduli davanti allo spettacolo raccapricciante che si presentava ai loro occhi. Acqua, corpi straziati, sangue e detriti.

" Amico, questo posto fa davvero schifo. Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere. Guarda qui, cos'è questo? Un uomo, un animale? Dio, che schifo. " disse uno dei due in risposta all'altro, toccando con un piede quello che all'apparenza era un braccio. Di che tipo di creatura, però, era difficile dirlo.

" Senti che odore. E smettila di toccare quella roba, mi fai venire il voltastomaco. "

L'altro ubbidì e tornò a guardarsi intorno. C'era fumo ovunque, probabilmente l'elicottero era sul punto di esplodere. Alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò praticamente sotto il muso dell'elicottero piombato nei sotterranei aprendo una voragine nel soffitto. Abbassò gli occhi e si accorse di essere circondato da …resti di qualcosa simile ad un essere umano.

" No davvero, questo posto fa schifo. Guarda che roba, dove cazzo siamo capitati? Sto per vomitare. "

" Rilassati Matt, sta' calmo. Dobbiamo prendere i campioni come ci è stato ordinato e poi ce ne andiamo. "

Ma l'altro maneggiava nervosamente l'arma che aveva in mano. Quei sotterranei maledetti erano pieni di morte e orrore, e per di più un elicottero di merda penzolava dal soffitto, in attesa di piombargli addosso.

" Sì ma facciamo in fretta. Mi sono rotto di stare tra questi cadaveri puzzolenti. " disse guardandone uno appeso, imprigionato in una rete e crivellato di colpi d'arma da fuoco. Lo guardò meglio e penso che… sembrava un lupo.

" Sinceramente neanche a me piace stare tra questi così, ma se non portiamo a termine il compito, faremo la loro fine. "

" Davvero? Sbranati, scannati, crivellati, fatti a pezzi, eccetera? " rispose Matt provocatorio.

L'altro lo guardò torvo. " Sai cosa intendo, idiota. _Quelli_ non vanno tanto per il sottile. Forza, sbrighiamoci. "

" Sì ma… Carl… per curiosità: come pensi di capire quale tra questi pezzi di merda è _Marcus_? " gli fece notare, logicamente.

L'altro si fermò e dopo aver guardato il collega, alzò lo sguardo sopra di loro. " Ecco come faremo. "

" L'elicottero? E che c'entra l'elicottero con quel mostro? " replicò Matt.

" Sei un vero coglione, Matt. Te lo spiego strada facendo. Saliamo, avanti. " e lo spinse con il calcio del fucile.

/---------------/

Raggiunsero quello che restava del ponte di legno, le assi era pericolanti e i due uomini camminavano lentamente per timore di finire nell'acqua putrida sottostante. Si avvicinarono ai rottami dell'elicottero con fare circospetto. Avevano paura.

" Certo che a schifo, questo posto non scherza neanche, eh? Guarda quelle assi. " disse Matt indicando il sangue rappreso che aveva inondato i resti del ponte poche ore prima.

" Bah! Io devo cambiare mestiere. Questo lavoro diventa sempre più ripugnante. " ribattè l'altro storcendo il naso.

Dopo alcuni istanti di raccapriccio, i due uomini si avvicinarono all'elicottero. Le pale erano grondanti di sangue.

" Le pale lo hanno maciullato. Una bella centrifuga di vampiro. " commentò Carl disgustato.

" E ora che facciamo qui? " domandò l'altro.

" Prendiamo i campioni di sangue di Marcus e ce ne andiamo rapidamente. "

Matt sbatté le palpebre, e finalmente capì.

" Ah lo prendiamo da qui! Ecco cosa siamo venuti a fare qua sopra. " realizzò.

Il collega lo guardò con un sorriso di scherno.

" Sì! L'hai capito, Einestein! Cosa credevi, che avremmo preso un pezzo qualsiasi di quei cadaveri e gliel'avremmo portato? Sei proprio un idiota patentato, e ti mettono sempre in coppia con me, porca puttana." l'altro si indignò.

" Ehi ma che cazzo vuoi? Non so tu ma io non è che mi metto a pensare a che parti del corpo di un morto devo portare in laboratorio! Guarda tu questo stronzo… "

" Se hai finito di starnazzare, io comincerei il prelievo… " e gli buttò in braccio una valigetta nera. Matt l'afferrò imprecando.

" Già che ci sei buttamela direttamente nei denti! " protestò.

" Zitto cazzone. Aprila e avvicinati, qui c'è tanta roba interessante… " disse guardando le pale dell'elicottero.

Un sangue scuro, denso colava dal metallo: un sangue che non sembrava neanche umano.

Matt borbottò qualcosa e si avvicinò al collega aprendola la valigetta. Carl ne tirò fuori una provetta, tolse il tappo e con un bastoncino di legno vi fece cadere alcune di quelle gocce viscose, richiuse la provetta e la ripose nella valigetta. Ne prese un'altra e ripeté l'operazione in un altro punto.

" Guarda guarda…. questa mi sembra pelle… " e prendendo un'altra provetta, raschiò quella che in effetti sembrava qualcosa simile alla pelle umana.

" Che porcheria…" fu il commento disgustato di Matt.

" A te fa schifo questo… a me fa più schifo ciò che vogliono fare quei pazzi. " confessò Carl riponendo l'ultima provetta.

Matt richiuse la valigetta. " Bene, finalmente possiamo andarcene da questa merda? " chiese ansioso.

" Certo, non vorrai restare in compagnia di questi signori, spero. "

" Neanche per tutto l'oro del mondo. Saranno pure morti ma mi spaventano ugualmente. Ce n'è uno lì sotto che sembra guardarti. "

Carl scosse il capo. " Sei proprio un fifone del cazzo, amico. "

" Già perché tu invece sei un leone. "

" Taci cazzone, se avessi almeno la metà del mio coraggio saresti un eroe nazionale. "

I due uomini continuarono ad insultarsi per tutto il tragitto fino all'uscita dai sotterranei, cercando di evitare di calpestare quei corpi maciullati qua e là sommersi dall'acqua.

" Certo che quella troia ha fatto proprio un casino. " commentò Matt guardando il corpo martoriato di un lycan.

Carl guardò il cadavere. " Beh meno male, meno di queste cose pelose ce ne sono in giro e meglio è. Dai usciamo da qui, c'è una puzza terribile. "

Indossarono le maschere per l'ossigeno e si immersero nell'acqua, uscendo da quei sotterranei disgustosi.

/---------------/

" Avete portato a termine la missione? " chiese loro un uomo in camice bianco.

" Sì signore, abbiamo i campioni. " rispose Carl mostrandogli la valigetta.

L'uomo la guardò per poi spostare lo sguardo su quei due di fronte a lui.

" Siete sicuri si tratti di Marcus Corvinus? "

" Abbiamo trovato questi campioni sulle pale dell'elicottero che l'ha fatto a pezzi. Dubito che possano essere di qualcun altro. Abbiamo seguito le nostre informazioni. "

L'uomo in camice sorrise soddisfatto.

" Molto bene ragazzi. Avete fatto un buon lavoro. Potete andare. "

I due si congedarono e uscirono dal laboratorio.

Rimasto solo, l'uomo in camice venne raggiunto da un altro uomo che fino a quel momento era rimasto nell'ombra.

" Abbiamo il sangue di Marcus. " annunciò quello che il cartellino sul camice denunciava come "Dott. Wiet".

" Proceda come programmato, dottore. " rispose l'altro.

Il dottore annuì e posò la valigetta su un tavolo, l'aprì e prese una delle provette contenente il sangue.

La sollevò guardandola controluce mentre il contenuto scivolava lentamente sulle pareti di vetro.

" Inizio immediatamente, signore. "


End file.
